Acechado
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La sentía. Con cada respiración, ella rozaba su vida. Si la miraba a través del espejo, ella se acercaba más y más. No podía detenerla. No podía ignorarla. (Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black")


Holis!

Es de madrugada y yo por fin he terminado este relato.

Me ha encantado abordar el terror.

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

 **Nota** : Texto en _cursiva_ representa un sueño.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

 **Leyenda:** La chica del autobús o del asiento de atrás.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Acechado**

—Lo estamos perdiendo.

Un agudo pitido inundó el pasillo.

El cuerpo se elevó cuando las palas del desfibrilador tomaron el pecho hasta soltarlo nuevamente.

La secuencia se repitió dos veces más.

La vidriosa mirada del hombre estaba fija en un punto indeterminado.

La silueta del mismo comenzó a materializarse pasos más allá.

—No tengas miedo. No duele, ya… no… duele —susurró una voz suave en su oído.

La piel se le erizó y los ojos verdes vieron las maniobras de los médicos en su propio cuerpo.

Se miró así mismo.

Estaba desapareciendo. Podía sentir la agonía, el dolor y las ganas de arrancarse el pecho.

La mano se deslizó hacia delante en un intento de regresar a donde pertenecía, al cuerpo que había dejado sin saber porque.

—El azul es mi color favorito —dijo la misma voz casi rozándole la nuca.

Un quejido escapó de su garganta al tiempo que su propia voz cobraba vida, los ojos se abrieron de golpe y el grito agónico ensordeció a los presentes.

Luego.

Luego el silencio apareció arrastrándose lentamente.

Los ojos se curveaban hacia atrás, y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo convulsionó violentamente mientras los médicos intentaban establecerlo.

…

— ¿Está cansado? —preguntó. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que se movía por la habitación.

—Caminar es un recurso muy útil al momento de pensar —contestó el hombre mayor mirándolo fijamente.

—Quizás no deba no pensar, quizás solo deba preguntar, oficial Thompson.

Las manos del oficial se apoyaron en la barandilla de la camilla —Señor Potter… —comenzó— usted sabe porque estoy aquí.

—No recuerdo lo que sucedió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del hombre —Estoy seguro de que recuerda algo, algún detalle.

—No. Lo siento.

El hombre se alejó y sacó de su maletín una carpeta color café.

—Le contaré algo; hace muchos años, un hombre chocó el autobús que conducía provocando la muerte de una joven en el lugar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sucedió en la misma carretera donde lo encontramos, señor Potter. Incluso puedo decir que chocó exactamente en el mismo lugar donde él pretendía escapar.

Harry palideció y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana —No conocía aquel hecho.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero la real pregunta que debería hacerle es ¿Por qué robó un autobús?

Harry miró el techo y cerró los ojos —No lo recuerdo.

Thompson se llevó la mano hacia el cabello evidentemente frustrado — ¿No lo recuerda o no quiere decírmelo? —preguntó—. Sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado su mente puede estar un poco conmocionada.

—Estuve siete días en coma. Además, no me creería —murmuró bajito.

—Pruébeme.

Harry lo miró un momento antes se asentir —Mi… esposa —murmuró cabizbajo—. Ella me engañaba y la descubrí, estaba ahí por esa razón. No escuché sus argumentos y mucho menos esperé a que me siguiera. Decidí caminar, vagar hasta perderme en cualquier lugar —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Terminé en una parada de autobús, tomando cualquiera que me llevara lejos de ahí. Me quedé dormido. Luego solo desperté y, al estar solo, decidí tomarlo y conducir —se encogió de hombros.

—Y así fue como terminó chocándolo.

—Supongo. No recuerdo más. Me golpeé la cabeza —dijo pensativo.

—De acuerdo —contestó anotando en un cuadernillo—, agradezco que me haya recibido. Si recuerda algo, lo que sea, solo llámeme.

—No le prometo nada —murmuró acomodándose en la camilla.

El oficial asintió y su mirada recorrió la habitación antes de ir hacia a la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo, sus ojos se fueron inevitablemente hacia una de las paredes donde el espejo estaba tapado. Frunció el ceño, había visto algo así, pero no recordaba donde. Decidió salir de todas maneras Potter ya no le diría nada.

Harry suspiró mirando al oficial irse.

Se tocó el hombro y deseó que la molestia se fuera.

Se acomodó en la camilla y pronto se quedó dormido con la cabeza inundada de sueños inevitables.

 _El cuerpo se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás tan bruscamente que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Jadeó. Una de sus manos se fue directamente al pecho._

 _Miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba solo en el bus. Mierda. Se había quedado dormido. Las luces se apagaron y el chofer salió de su silla sin mirarle._

 _Pero..._

 _Se detuvo._

 _Agudizó su mirada, pero la negrura del bus y de la noche no le permitía distinguir muy bien sus rasgos._

— _Lo siento_ _—_ _susurró_ _—_ _. Me he quedado dormido. Necesito llegar a Abbey Road, ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo tomar otro autobús?_

 _El hombre movió una titubeante mano hacia su cara y formó una evidente señal de silencio._

 _La mano cayó laxa y la puerta del autobús se abrió silenciosamente. Bajó los pocos peldaños y esta se cerró nuevamente._

 _Harry sintió como el aliento le faltaba._

 _Comenzó a moverse antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía._

…

Se acurrucó cuando el frío traspasó su ropa.

Temblaba.

Sus dedos estaban entumecidos cuando comenzó a discar el número de teléfono.

Un pitido.

Dos pitidos.

Tres pitidos.

Sabía lo tarde que era.

Había pasado una semana desde que le habían dado de alta.

No podía ignorar el hecho.

No… no podía ignorarla a _ella_.

—Thompson, ¿Cómo quien hablo?

La voz somnolienta le hizo parpadear repetidas veces.

Había sido un error. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, ya no importaba.

—Le mentí.

— ¿Señor Potter? ¿Se da cuenta de la hora que es? —preguntó enfadado.

—Le mentí —repitió—. Siempre sucede a la misma hora —sus ojos se movieron por toda oscura habitación—. Ella solo quiere que vea nuevamente a través del espejo para poder atraparme.

—No entiendo de lo que habla —murmuró confundido.

—En el accidente —susurró apretando el teléfono—. Recuerdo todo. Cada segundo que respiré en ese maldito autobús. Todo.

—Se que debería aprovecharme de esto, pero ambos sabemos que esta no es la hora adecuada para hablarlo y…

—Lo siento, pero necesito que me escuche. Necesito decírselo ahora.

—Señor…

—Ella está aquí —musitó interrumpiéndolo—. Ese día solo quería regresar a casa, pero el chofer no me despertó cuando llegamos a la parada, y como no podía abrir la puerta, decidí conducirlo. No sabía dónde estaba, quizás fue la intuición que se movió por mí, pero salí a la carretera —cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas—. Solo cerré los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrí… _ella_ estaba ahí —balbuceó.

La línea quedó muda y tan solo se escuchaba la respiración al otro lado.

—Continúe. Lo estoy escuchando.

—Sentí como todo su cuerpo era destrozado por las ruedas del autobús. Incluso puedo decirle que la maquina se levantó cuando el cuerpo colisionó con las ruedas.

—No encontramos ningún cuerpo, señor Potter.

—No bajé del autobús en ningún momento. No me detuve a mirar si ella estaba viva o muerta. No pensé, solo actué y decidí seguir sin mirar atrás. No era yo en ese momento —hizo una pausa—. Iba distraído conduciendo, sabiendo lo que había hecho y causado a una pobre chica, pero sentía que… que no estaba solo y… luego miré por el espejo y… la vi. Ella… ella estaba ahí, en el asiento de atrás, mirándome y acechándome. ¿Cómo podía ser? —le preguntó.

El policía no respondió.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco encontré una explicación en ese momento y aun ahora no lo entiendo, pero… ella estaba ahí y cada vez que la miraba por el espejo se iba acercando. Después choque y… y lo demás usted lo sabe.

—Señor Potter. Se lo que le dije ese día en el hospital, pero también estoy seguro de que aún está en shock por lo sucedido. Debería consultar con algún psicólogo.

—Usted me preguntó por lo que había sucedido ese día, yo le estoy respondiendo —le contestó un poco cabreado—. Siento si no es lo que quería escuchar, pero esa es la verdad. Se lo que vi, se lo que estoy viendo.

—Le creo. Anoté cada palabra que me ha dicho. Sin embargo, mañana pasaré por su casa y hablaremos todo con más calma.

—Quizás mañana sea demasiado tarde.

La línea se cortó.

El teléfono cayó provocando un único sonido en la habitación.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la habitación.

Lo espejos estaban tapados. Si no los miraba… ella no regresaría ni se movería hacia él.

Confiaba en los hechos, pero no en sí mismo.

…

 _Meses después._

La mano se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de golpear.

Hacía meses que no visitaba a su ahijado y mucho menos a la abuela de este. Solo por cartas les había contado lo que le había sucedido, omitiendo algunos hechos, Andrómeda había insistido en visitarlo y Harry se lo había permitido sin que Teddy viniera. Ahora, meses después, por fin podía salir a la calle sin saltar con cada persona que veía, sin mirar sobre su hombro creyendo que veía a alguien detrás.

El policía había detenido su… su casi suicidio aquella noche en la que lo llamó. Gracias a él estaba ahí de pie. También su psicóloga tenía mucho que ver.

Bufó ante el miedo.

Y tocó.

Andrómeda lo abrazó levemente cuando abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar, no sin antes interrogarlo como era debido.

La mujer le ofreció una taza de café que aceptó de inmediato.

La escalera crujió y miró como Teddy bajaba alegremente con uno de sus juguetes en la mano.

Harry se movió a su encuentro y el niño frunció el ceño al mirarlo.

—Oh, Teddy, estas muy grande. ¿Cómo estás? —Harry se acuclilló para estar más o menos a su altura y abrazarlo.

—Bien —los ojos color miel del niño se movieron por Harry—. No mencionaste que traerías a alguien.

Harry lo miró extrañado —No he venido con nadie.

Teddy miró por sobre su padrino —Entonces, ¿Quién es la mujer que aprieta tu hombro?

Harry se levantó.

Inmediatamente comenzó a ser el frío colándose por su cuerpo.

La había ignorado, pero sabía que ella permanecía ahí.

Atrás. Siempre atrás. Como en el autobús. Como en su vida.

La chica del asiento de atrás.


End file.
